


Bellamy Needs To Shave

by pinknamjoon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke is a sweetheart, F/M, bellamy is an idiot but lovable, finally they kiss, post season five finale, they both love each other, they finally talk about the radio calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinknamjoon/pseuds/pinknamjoon
Summary: Clarke stumbles upon Bellamy trying to shave, and she helps him out.





	Bellamy Needs To Shave

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing straight fanfiction? in this economy? 
> 
> it's short but sweet okay don't @ me

Clarke walked through the halls of the residential section of the Eligus mining ship, making her way back to the room she and Madi shared. It had been a long day, and she just wanted to sleep. 

Waking up over four hundred people from cryosleep by hand had taken far too long, plus she had had to treat all of the people who had been injured back on Earth.

Plus, she hadn't seen Bellamy since Jordan had first woken them up. 

She paused as she passed the room Bellamy and Echo were sharing, tempted to knock and check in on him, but instead she sighed, moving on to get to bed. Or that was her plan, until she heard a muffled yelp, a thud, and some colourful swear words come from Bellamy's room in quick succession. She stepped closer towards the door, and knocked hesitantly. 

"Bellamy? Is that you? Are you okay?" She called. 

"Ah fuck, Clarke uh, come in, the door's unlocked!" Bellamy yelled from inside. She smiled, and stepped over the threshold. 

"You know, it's not safe to leave you door open like that." She said, laughing. "Anyone could just come in-"

She stopped dead in her tracks as she looked to her right, seeing Bellamy standing in front of the bathroom sink, holding a razor blade in his hand, a cut on his jaw, and shaving cream on the wrong parts of his face. 

"Hi doctor, I'm glad you're here. I'm having a medical emergency." He smiled. 

She walked towards him, inspecting the shallow wound on his jaw. 

"How did you manage this? Haven't you shaved before?" She asked, laughing a little. 

"No." He mumbled, looking away from her, smiling sheepishly. 

She turned to look at him from the sink, where she was wetting a towel to wipe the blood and random splotches of shaving cream from his face. 

"Really?" She said incredulously. "Then who shaved your face back on Earth?" 

"Octavia did it for me. She's always had a steadier hand than me, so our mother taught her to use a razor. It's not like I had my dad around to teach me how to do it." He told her, shrugging. "Once we got on the Ring, I didn't want to bother anyone with something so small, so I just let it grow out." 

"I'm sure Echo would have helped tonight if you asked her." She said while cleaning his face. 

"She's staying with Indra and Gaia until we leave." He shrugged again, brushing it off. 

"Is everything okay with you guys?" She asked, her heart beating faster, her hands running over Bellamy's face as she applied shaving cream properly. 

"It hasn't been for a long time." He said, pausing to look her in the eyes before adding, "Not since we got back to the ground." 

She blushed, hearing the words he hadn't spoken. Not since we discovered you survived.

"Well luckily for you, I used to help my dad shave all the time on the Ark." She hopped up on the sink after washing the shaving cream from her hands, and gestured for him to come closer. 

"What would I do without you princess?" Bellamy said, moving in between her legs. 

"You'd have died a week after we first landed on Earth." She laughed, focusing on not cutting the boy in front of her. 

Bellamy had his hands on the outside of her thighs, his eyes on her. She tried very hard to keep her face from flushing. The intimacy was overwhelming. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this close to Bellamy. 

"You know, Madi told me something interesting back on Earth." He said. 

"Yeah? And what was that?" She asked, putting her finger under his jaw, angling his head upwards. 

"She told me that while I was up on the Ring, you radioed me every day." She paused, looking away from him, pretending to busy herself with the razor blade. 

Of course Madi told him that. She had grown up on Clarke's stories of the boy who could do no wrong. Octavia may have been Madi's favourite story to hear, but Bellamy was Clarke's favourite story to tell. She had grown up surrounded by all of Clarke's drawings of Bellamy. 

"Did she now?" Clarke said, turning back to him. When she did, she saw he was still looking at her, his gaze affectionate. 

"I talked to you too, you know. Every day. I would sit down by the observation deck, and I would look down at Eden, and pray you made it there. That you survived." He told her, brushing a stand of hair out of her face. 

She wiped the remaining shaving cream off of his face, running her finger over the smooth skin on his jaw

"You still hoped I was alive? Even after all those years?" She asked, her heart fluttering as he put his hand over hers, and leaned into her touch. 

"I'd never give up on you." He said, touching his forehead to hers. 

"I'm a little glad you didn't hear the calls, they were embarrassing." She said, smiling. 

"Oh yeah?" He said, wrapping his arms around her, smirking. "What did you say?" 

"I said I was proud of you." She told him, looking into his eyes, her arms snaking around his waist, pulling him closer. 

He kissed her first, and nothing had ever felt so right. Kissing Bellamy was like laying down the final piece of a puzzle. She felt complete. He matched her completely. The heart and the head. 

"Took you long enough." She laughed when they finally broke apart. 

She ran her fingers over his skin. 

"Now you look a hundred and thirty one years younger." She said, smiling, leaning in to kiss the cut on his jaw. He smiled back, and took her hands in his. 

"Almost like we're going back to the ground with the Hundred again. Together." 

She nodded. "Together."

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr! @ambersdyke


End file.
